


Extra Credit

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student!Emma, F/F, Fingerfucking, Professor!Regina, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma didn’t like Ms. Mills so much as she liked to look at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sad lack of student!emma and teacher!regina so here i am to fix that

Emma didn’t like Ms. Mills so much as she liked to look at her.

Her hair always swished  when she turned back and forth from the whiteboard. Her legs were long and smooth extending from those high, high heels that she always wore. Her lips were plump and dark with lipstick and formed perfect little O’s when she spoke.

Even her pantsuits did a poor job of hiding her (very nice) figure, soft curves and perky behind.

The only problem with watching Ms. Mills was that it kind of distracted from what Ms. Mills was teaching.

“Miss Swan!” Ms. Mills snapped. “Would you mind sparing a moment of your attention to the lesson?”

Emma opened her mouth to apologize when the bell rang.

Ms. Mills pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Have a good weekend everyone.”

The students scrambled to leave and Emma scooped up her belongings.

She had almost made it to the door when Ms. Mills’ voice sounded from behind her.

“A word, Miss Swan?”

Emma sighed and turned back around. She dropped into the chair in front of Ms. Mills’ desk with a pout and slammed her stuff on the desk.

“Miss Swan,” Ms. Mills’ voice was pinched as she clipped around the desk and sat primly in her chair. “It can hardly be news to you that your grades in my class are far from satisfactory.”

Emma slunk lower in her chair.

Ms. Mills surveyed her desk with pursed lips. “Please remove your belongings from my desk. I prefer an open space.”

With a grand swoop, Emma pushed her stuff onto the floor.

Ms. Mills sighed. “Your behavior in my classroom is unacceptable. You don’t pay attention, you’re full of excuses and your work is hardly up to my standards.”

She pulled a folder out of her desk and opened it. “I’m afraid I’ll have to fail you if your work doesn’t improve drastically.”

“No!” Emma blurted out, sitting up suddenly.

“No?” Ms. Mills raised a perfectly primped eyebrow.

“You can’t,” Emma shook her head.

“Miss Swan,” Ms. Mills’ tone grew tighter. “What I can and cannot do in my own classroom is up to me and me alone. I will not tolerate a student telling me what to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma winced. “I just meant... Please don’t fail me.”

“Your work ethic hardly seems like you’re trying at all,” Ms. Mills said. “Why on earth should I listen to your pleas now?”

“Because...” Emma bit her lip. “Look, I’ve been trying, okay? I really have, it’s just-”

Emma cut herself off.

Ms. Mills raised her eyebrow again and Emma watched it’s sweep upwards with awe. “Just what, Miss Swan?”

“It’s just...” Emma’s eyes darted around the classroom, landing anywhere but the teacher’s sharp gaze. “It’s really hard to concentrate in your classroom.”

“Well, that’s hardly my problem,” Ms. Mills said with a chilly laugh that sent shivers down Emma’s spine. “As a teacher, it’s my job to present you with the information in a way you’d understand, not make my classroom a playground. Besides,” she sat back with a small, unamused smile. “Your classmates seem to be understanding my curriculum.”

“They don’t have a crush on you,” Emma grumbled to herself.

“Excuse me?”

“I-” Emma’s eyes grew wide. “I didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t appreciate the lie, Miss Swan.”

“I’m not lying!” Emma said quickly. “I didn’t say anything, I swear.”

“I meant,” Ms. Mills’ gaze turned hard. “About lying for affection for your teachers. It’s disrespectful and inappropriate. Trying to manipulate your teachers into passing you simply because of your so called “affections” is a new low.”

“I’m...” Emma’s brow knit together in confusion. “I’m not trying to manipulate you.”

Ms. Mills snorted. “I find that very hard to believe.”

“I think,” Emma said, a little bolder now. “What you’re finding hard to believe is that one of your students might have an actual crush on you.”

“Stop that,” Ms. Mills snapped. “Now, if you’re quite done with your little charade, we can discuss your options. You could retake-”

“Could I get extra credit?” Emma said hopefully, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the desk. With her palms on her cheeks, her shirt dipped a little lower.

“You know I don’t offer extra credit, Miss Swan.” Ms. Mills said tightly.

“Yeah, but,” Emma lowered her voice in a desperate attempt to sound sexy. “I was thinking that this could be a mutually beneficial situation.”

Ms. Mills gaze flickered to her dangerously low shirt back to her face. “Miss Swan, it hardly interests me if you pass this class or not. You are one student among many.”

“I always liked your high heels,” Emma breathed.

“Excuse me?” And there was the eyebrow raise again.

“That’s the thing I noticed about you,” Emma said. “Your high heels. Nobody my age wears them. They’re classy and smart looking. I spend a lot of class time wondering...” Emma sucked in a huge breath for confidence. “Do you ever fuck anyone while wearing them?”

“That is enough!” Ms. Mills slammed a palm on the desk. “I will not tolerate any more of your insolence, Miss Swan!”

Emma leapt out of her seat and whipped around the desk, coming to a stop in front of Ms. Mills. She dropped to her knees and clasped her hands.

“Please don’t fail me, Ms. Mills,” she whispered. “I swear to God I’ve been trying.”

Ms. Mills stilled at the sight of Emma groveling.

Emma bit back a smile and took it as a sign to continue.

“Sometimes, I spend the whole hour staring at your lips.” she murmured. “Wondering if your lipstick leaves behind marks when you kiss someone. If it stains around the hickeys you’d leave.”

Ms. Mills didn’t say anything.

“You always wear these pantsuits.” Emma kept going, kept pushing her luck. “But your hips sway back and forth, so they don’t hide much.” Emma licked her lips. “I think maybe you’d like it if I grabbed your ass while you fucked me.”

“Miss Swan, that is enough,” Ms. Mills’s voice was low and dangerous.

“But I mean it,” Emma said. “Will you just tell me... Would you like it?”

Ms. Mills’ expression was unreadable, her eyes narrowed.

Emma waited with baited breath, waited to be kicked out of the classroom, to fail automatically then and there, hell, maybe even get expelled for propositioning a teacher when-

“I dislike giving out extra credit,” Ms. Mills’ tongue darted out to touch her lower lip briefly. “Why should I make an exception for you?”

“Because,” Delicately, Emma put a hand on Ms. Mills’ knee, scared she might push it off and relieved when she didn’t. “I swear I would do anything to deserve it.”

Emma held her breath ads Ms. Mills eyed her.

“Stand up,” Ms. Mills said finally. “And put your hands on the desk.”

Emma scrambled to her feet and hurried to do as she was told.

Behind her, Ms. Mills got to her feet.

Emma held her breath, gripping the edge of the desk.

Ms. Mills moved closer to Emma, sweet perfume wafting into Emma’s nostril.

“No one will hear of this,” Ms. Mills whispered. “Ever. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Emma whispered.

A hand gripped Emma’s hair and pulled hard.

“What was that?” Ms. Mills sang sweetly in Emma’s ear.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Emma quivered.

“Good girl.” Ms. Mills pushed Emma so that she was bent over the desk, pressed against it.

Emma’s heart raced, thumping against the wood as she sucked in a breath.

Ms. Mills hand traveled down her spine and rested at the small of her back.

“You’re always so inattentive during class,” Regina murmured as she caressed the small strip of skin that showed from Emma’s t-shirt riding up. “Do you think you can be more attentive when I tell you what to do?”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Emma said.

Her breath hitched as Ms. Mills’ fingertips grazed her tights, just beneath her skirt. She thanked her lucky stars that Ruby had talked her into wearing one of her skirts.

“Maybe that teacher you like so much will notice,” Ruby had said with a wink.

Ms. Mills’ fingers slowly slid below the hem and pulled it up, pulling it back over her waist, exposing her panties.

Ms. Mills made a soft noise of pleasure. “Well. I’d say this is a sight.”

“Do you-” Emma started. “Do you like it, ma’am?”

“Yes dear,” There was a smirk in her voice. “I do indeed.”

Fingers curled into the waistline of Emma’s panties and pulled them down.

They fell to her ankles, pooling at her feet.

“Place your heads above your head,” Ms. Mills instructed. “You may grip the edge of the desk if you like. But do not move them.”

Emma did, taking Ms. Mills advice and gripping the desk.

Slowly, Ms. Mills dragged her fingertips up the back of Emma’s thigh and rested her hand on Emma’s behind.

Then, the warm skin was gone.

Emma cried out as Ms. Mills’ palm connected with her ass, hard and stinging.

“No noise dear,” Ms. Mills said, thumbing at the contact spot. “Only when spoken to.”

“Yes ma’am,” Emma said.

Ms. Mills spanked her again and this time, Emma bit her lip to hold back her yell.

“Very good,” Ms. Mills said before another slap.

Emma pressed her lips into the desk, whimpers muffled by the wood.

Two more slaps and then Ms. Mills ran a hand over Emma’s buttocks. “Now... for the truly enjoyable part.”

She trailed her fingers over Emma’s red skin to skim over her wet cunt. She dipped her fingers between Emma’s folds and Emma moaned.

“Hush,” Ms. Mills whispered and she pressed one finger inside Emma. “We don’t want to have to stop prematurely, do we?”

“No ma’am,” Emma whimpered.

“Good girl,” Ms. Mills said and slipped in another finger.

Emma shuddered as Ms. Mills dragged her fingers in and out, juices starting to run down her thighs.

Ms. Mills pumped her fingers slowly, drawing little breaths from Emma as she desperately tried not to make a sound.

“When you watch me in class...” Ms. Mills said, tone casual. “What else do you think about?”

“About, ah!” Emma said. “About stripping for you. I’d come to your house, not my shithole dorm, and it’d be so classy, I’d just be so in awe of it all.”

“You should come over sometime,” Ms. Mills said and Emma hated how composed she seemed. “I’d cook. And we could use an actual bed.”

“Oh!” Emma turned her cheek and the corners of her lips pressed against the wood. “God yes! Would you- would you let me eat you out?”  
There was a pause and Emma whimpered into the wood of the desk.

“Hhm,” Ms. Mills mused. “I suppose. If that’s what you would like.”

“Yes,” Emma whined. “Yes, please. I think about that too. About how smooth your legs would be, your thighs around my head. Oh god, you would taste so good.”

Ms. Mills chuckled softly. “Darling, don’t you think about making yourself feel good?”

“Sometimes,” Emma said. “But you’re just so- oooh...”

Ms. Mills smirked above her, front finger rubbing now at Emma’s clit while her others continued stroking in and out.

The wetness flowing from Emma’s cunt started dripping down between her legs.

“So... what, dear?”

“So, hnng,” Emma groaned. “So gorgeous. All curves and authority.”

“Hhm,” Ms. Mills gazed down at the beautiful girl before her, thin, tan skin, with light freckles peeking out from the shirt riding up over her back. Sweet little cunt, tight around her fingers.

With a moment’s hesitation, Ms. Mills knelt down and pressed her mouth to Emma’s cunt.

Emma gasped and her hips moved back involuntarily to seek the soft, wet press of Ms. Mill’s mouth.

Ms. Mills spread the lips of Emma’s cunt apart with her tongue and dipped into the wet heat.

She wrapped her lips around Emma’s swollen clit and sucked.

Emma came with a cry of “M-ms. Mills!” Her thighs trembled and her knees grew weak. She thanked her lucky stars she was bent over a desk or she might not have been able to stand up straight.

Ms. Mills gently lapped at Emma’s cunt, licking up all the wetness.

Emma moaned and shook. “Please...”

“Oh darling,” Ms. Mills pulled back slightly, eyes sparkling. “I am nowhere near finished with you.”

She pulled Emma’s panties back and lowered her skirt. She lifted Emma off the desk and put an arm around her waist, leading her out the door. “Come now, dear. I’d like to show you that bed of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
